


A Conversation with GAIA

by Apollo_Offline



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Horizon: Zero Dawn Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Offline/pseuds/Apollo_Offline
Summary: This takes place post Horizon: Zero Dawn and Frozen Wilds, just a quick one shot of a conversation that could happen.
Kudos: 3





	A Conversation with GAIA

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of three prompts I submitted to Guerrilla when I applied. Now I'm posting here, hoping I'll continue writing.

The door to the room opens at the press of Aloy’s fingers, she steps forward as it slides back and continues into the dark room. There are several hologram bases lined near the far end of the room, the bleak artificial light from old computers barely keeping the shadows at bay. Desks and chairs had been lined up and pushed away from the hologram bases, leaving enough space to walk the length of the room next to where the holograms would be projected. There are hardly any stalactites on the ceiling and only a few puddles of water on the floor, the room had been well protected over the hundreds of years.

“Hello GAIA,” She says as she nears other side of the room. The holo-base on the left end powers on and an entire section of the wall flickers to life. Confidently, Aloy stopped in front of the holo-base as GAIA’s form quickly assembled from rays of artificial light.

“Aloy, thank you again for your assistance. I found your help, vital. I do not believe this task would have been successful without you.” The hologram of GAIA smiled as she spoke. Raising her hand with her palm open, the holo-base next to GAIA’s hums with power. It shimmers in blue light as it comes online, tiny scale like patterns rippling across the expanse of air.

“It was a joint effort, and besides, I’m used to doing the leg work.” Aloy lifts up one of her shoulders in a shrug, smiling at her own humor. A sphere emerges from the blue scales and the rest of it fades on the second section of the hologram. Aloy turns her attention to it. Details quickly form, lines mapping out forms and raising them against the rest of the sphere, an image of the world, starts rotating at a slow pace. It expands over an outline of what must be a landmass and after a brief pause it enlarges again, presumably closing in on their location.

“Accessing the communication array now.” White dots begin to appear across the expanse of the digital map. Thin white lines rising outwards as it takes on a dimensional quality, no longer flat like paper. When the lines stop, small banners scroll open and label the dots with symbols. Aloy recognizes them as the locations of cauldrons. “I have manually taken control of the terraforming systems that I have access to within range of the communication array and reversed all tasks involving machines class 4 or higher.” GAIA intones.

“That you have access to?” Aloy asks. She shifts her weight from one foot to another before stepping closer to the hologram of the world, peering closer as some of the banners turn red.

“Yes, dozens of terraforming locations have become compromised over time. Earthquakes causing extensive damage, rising water levels made some inaccessible or other natural disasters and occurrences. It seems however, some may have been purposefully removed from the network over the last twenty years.” The slow-moving hologram pauses, multiple red tagged dots flash orange before the hologram closes in to one area, showing almost half a dozen marked cauldrons across an expanse of the map.

“Interesting, any ideas on what caused that, or who?” Aloy surveys the map with a frown, crossing her arms across her chest as she leans closer to the hologram. GAIA walks across the hologram, standing next to the map and facing Aloy.

“I am unable to accurately determine the cause. Unfortunately, I do not have the capabilities at this auxiliary center to take control of the machines to gather data without the Minerva subordinate function.” The AI explains. “While I cannot offer more information, I would recommend using all necessary precautions if approaching these areas is, something of interest to you.”

“Why wouldn’t it be of interest to me? Can you show me how far it is from here?” Aloy glances to GAIA and leans back. GAIA nods and without further prompting, the shrunken map expands again. The orange points contract until they are much closer together.

“It is some distance, northwest from here. This area is what used to be the northern part of Washington, United States and the southern part of British Columbia, Canada.” A new pin appeared at the bottom right of the map image, the pin and label turned green with the symbol for GAIA. Aloy’s eyebrow lifts as she surveys the virtual representation of distance.

“One of these days, GAIA, we’ll sit down and I’ll learn what those words mean.” The redhead sighs and uncrosses her arms, placing one hand on her hip as she turns back to the visual of the tall, long haired woman.

“While I am not proficient with-” GAIA starts to provide a response. Just as quickly, Aloy raises her hand and shakes her head.

“I was kidding,” The huntress smiles and drops her hand. She watches as GAIA dips her virtual head in ascent and follows the hologram a few steps as the AI turns to walk back across the space to her original position.

“I hope one day to understand your humor.” GAIA mentions. The redhead huffs softly, a small laugh under her breath and shakes her head.

“You and me both.” Aloy murmurs. She can’t tell if GAIA hears her as the AI turns to face her again and clears her throat sheepishly. “So, find the cauldrons, terraforming locations, and determine if it was a natural disaster or if someone took them offline. Nothing too complicated.”

“I am regretful, that I must ask so much of you, Aloy.” GAIA responds.

“You brought the earth back to life, just like Elisabet wanted. Now it’s our job to keep it that way, Together. And who knows, maybe I’ll find one of your subordinate functions there.” The dark-haired AI nods severely, she pauses briefly before smiling.

“Yes, in you, all things are possible.” GAIA states. The words strike a chord with Aloy. It’s something that’s been bothering her and she doesn’t know if she can let it fester for much longer. The young woman turns her head and frowns, wondering if she can express what’s bothering her in words.

“Actually, there is something I would like to talk to you about, before I go.” Aloy speaks before she can change her mind. She shifts her stance uncomfortably and looks back up to address the artificial intelligence.

“Of course, Aloy.” The AI responds and patiently waits.

“When you say that, ‘in you, all things are possible’, you know I’m not Elisabet?” The redhead hesitantly asks.

“I am not sure I understand.” GAIA pulls up the familiar graphic of her and Elisabet Sobeck, the 99.47% flashing. “You are a re-instantiation of Dr. Sobeck, we ensured your genetic material would be nearly identical.” The AI tells her.

“Yes, I am her in that sense. But I didn’t live her life, I don’t have the knowledge she did to create, all of this,” Aloy splays her hands outwards, referencing the well-preserved bunker. Her voice rising with her emotions. “I grew up being shunned for something I had no control over. I’ve spent most of my life training to become a Nora brave, a warrior, just to find out who my mother was. I’m a hunter and a fighter, I’m not what Elisabet was.” She tries to explain. GAIA stares at the redhead for several long seconds and Aloy stares back, a mix of anger and hope that the AI will understand.

“I regret that I was not better able to predict how the Nora would treat you.” GAIA starts. “But I believe your upbringing better prepared you for this world than Elisabet or I could ever have anticipated. Your conviction, determination, and empathy are qualities I saw in Dr. Sobeck. She did what had to be done when the earth faced extinction, you are the same in this regard.” Aloy nods, and takes long slow breaths, eyes closing for a long moment.

“Is that why you say in me all things are possible? You think we have similar qualities?” The redhead asks.

“I know it to be true. Aloy, you will do everything in your power to achieve your goals, even when those goals seem impossible. I believe this is what sets you apart from Dr. Sobeck.” GAIA states. It comes as a shock to Aloy, to hear the AI say this. Any anger she felt slipping away swiftly, as if it were mist after sunrise. “Your knowledge and the tools available to you are different than what Elisabet had at her disposal. Additionally, you certainly did not have a team of people to assist you as Elisabet did. I believe this disparity proves that your abilities and strength of character are just as strong, if not stronger than Elisabet’s was.”

“You really think that?” Aloy asks as if she can hardly believe her own ears. The hologram of the AI nods.

“While I do know you a nearly identical genetically, Aloy, you will never be an exact copy of Elisabet. For that, I am unaccountably grateful. I apologize if I have inadvertently led you to believe otherwise.” GAIA explains. It feels like a large weight has been lifted off of her shoulders, knowing that GAIA sees her as Aloy, instead of Dr. Sobeck’s clone.

“Thank you, GAIA. That’s a relief to hear.” Aloy tells her. Sighing, the young human places her hands on her hips and looks up to the hologram, a small smile gracing her lips despite the unshed tears in her eyes reflecting light. She blinks rapidly and turns around, her left hand coming up to her face to save some of her dignity.

“You are most welcome.” The AI responds. She waits patiently while Aloy composes herself, only speaking again when the redheaded huntress is facing her again, cheeks slightly red but eyes clear and bright. “Is there anything else you would like to discuss?” Aloy briefly ponders the question, she can ask more questions in regards to the cauldrons, about the Minerva subordinate function or she can leave.

“No, I think I’ll be on my way.” The redhead shakes her head and takes a few steps backwards with a smile. “I’ll be back soon, hopefully with more information.”

“I will be here.” GAIA responds. Aloy nods and turns away, walking across the room, past the desks and chairs, and through the open doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
